title unkown
by Silverwind20
Summary: Also Known As:The Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Soul Reaper. If you can think of a good title then submit it in a review, if I choose it then I will credit you with it.
1. Begining junk

Right this is basically all the stuff that's always at the begining.

1) I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

2) I do own this perticular plot and all original characters

3) the summary outside was the title, it's too long to fit in the title area.

4) slight out-of-characterness might occour with the Naruto characters but not with the original characters.

5) Talking

_Thinking_

YELLING

_Talking to Zanpakuto._


	2. chapter 1

The Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Soul Reaper.

'_A peaceful summer night in a peaceful Minnesotan town, a full moon and plenty of stars out, here an there couples stroll in the moonlight_, _the_ _epiphany of relaxation to those unaware, unaware of the secret world, the world of the dead' _I thought as I ran through the streets, my green hair bobbing up and down, my hand on the handle of my sword, a run an inch in front of a pedestrian'sface but he does nothing, I mean how could he? He can't see me. But such is the life of a soul reaper. Suddenly up ahead a loud roar like a plane taking off broke through the night sky, one or two of the pedestrians on the sidewalks on each side of the street seemed to hear it, but more quickly reassured that it was nothing by the spiritually ignorant around them, but it had the opposite effect on me causing me to hurry up, then I saw it, in the middle of luckily seldom used four-way intersection, it was a huge Godzilla-like monstrosity, it was all black except for the head which was pure-white, it also had a large hole in it's chest where it's heart should have been, while around it Soul reapers swarmed each in the same traditional Japanese black clothing I wore, the universal uniform of the soul reaper.

Hurrying up to the nearest higher ranking soul reaper, and old military type by the look of him with surprising purple hair I said "Status report"

"Well as you can see we've found the creature and have contained it here," he said,

"Well then why haven't you got rid of it yet?" I asked frustrated.

"Sir it was found by a group of green-horns on a training exercise from the Academy, it captured them and we can't do anything until they're free, that is what Selena is doing now," he said pointing at a serious-looking girl with dark hair that seemed to change color as the light sifted, she had drawn her sword and was trying to get to the creatures claw where it was holding a group of three or four frightened soul-reapers.

'_Crud' _I thought to myself before turning to the soldier, "The rest of me group will be here soon, I want you to update them on the situation."

"Yes sir" he saluted as I turned and ran toward the nearest building.

With amazing strength and agility I jumped up a two story building, then to a five story one next to it, eventually I was on the roof of a skyscraper with the monster below me; And as it gave another roar I jumped down as Selena jumped up it's leg, drawing my sword I stabbed it in the eye causing it to give another ear splitting roar and loosen it's grip on the soul reapers. Then Selena cut the hand off and threw it, soul reapers and all towards the ground while she kept climbing, and while that was happening I at much personal risk dragged my sword across the monster's skull leaving a cut groove, and just in time as I heard Selena on the other side beginning to chant a spell, then with a fiery explosion the head split in two along the groove I had made just as jumped off and free-fell a couple of stories to the roof of a nearby building, followed by Selena.

As I sat and watched the monster's head explode Selena came walking toward me.

'_Ah, here she comes to thank me for my contribution,' _I thought to myself, but then my voice of reason said _'if she is coming to thank me then why does she look so angry?'_

SMACK (always listen to the voice of reason) she slapped me. "Kumo you idiot!" She said, (yes my name is Kumo) "That idiotic stunt of yours could have cost those trainees their lives! You were supposed to wait until they where safe!"

"But Sis, (yes Selena is my sister) wasn't that an ordinary hollow? We've taken things like that out thousands of times in the past sure it may have been a bit overgrown but," I said.

"First off how big it was, was the main factor, second off, it didn't look like any hollow we've fought in the past, and more things like this have been popping up recently, now just, go parole the outskirts of the city," she sighed,

"But," I began.

"No buts, just go!" She yelled prompting me to, well, go, "I hate what this will look on your parole record Bro," she sighed once I was out of earshot.

OK, now I suppose you want to learn more about me, me and Selena are siblings, twins in fact, but she was born a couple of minutes earlier then me, in first grade and were with our mom on a career day type trip she worked at a bank, well let's just say we were caught on the wrong side of a robbery, we died, eh could be worse, the soul reaper who sent us to the soul society decided to adopt us and we lived (in a way) and grew, eventually getting accepted into the Soul Reaper Academy, at first we were even but then Sis started pulling ahead and I became, how should I put it? A rebel, yeah that's the word, and now as a full Soul Reaper I have clearance into the living world, turns out my family still visit our graves, and every so often when I get use of a Gigai (fake body) I leave little presents for them on our graves.

But back to the story at hand. _'Stupid sister, I suppose I should be happy that she's in charge of my parole, _(good report means I stay a full fledged soul reaper, bad report means I go back to the academy) _but the way things have been going one more small thing then I had better start packing' _I thought as I walked around my patrol area, and when she said outskirts she went it, I was in a wooded area slated for demolition to help provide land for the ever-hungry suburbs with a sigh I fell down on my back and started staring at the stars.

'_Hmm, don't remember that one, not in any astronomy book I know, and is it red and GETTING BIGGER!' _With a yell I ran as far as I could as fast as I could as a red meteorite crash landed where I was laying.

"What the?" I said to myself as I approached the crater, _'how could they not have heard that?' _I wondered looking at the house just down the cliff, while I half-drew my sword _'unless it was. . .'_

There it was, in the middle of the crater, a ruby-red meteor, and was that a person in the middle of it? Slowly I approached, yes defiantly there was someone in there, suddenly the meteor started to crack and shake then suddenly in a blinding explosion fragments of the meteor scattered all over the globe. As my eyes readjusted to the darkness and once the smoke cleared I saw a teenager with a black and orange jumpsuit with a swirl pattern on the back, black headband that had a metal plate with a weird symbol on it, blond hair that looked like it was cut with a sword, and tattoos or birthmarks in the shape of whiskers.

"Haa" he yawned "I can't remember the last time I slept that well" He then noticed me "Hey who are you and what are you doing in my roo. . ." He said before looking around himself, "Hey where in the world am I!" he yelled at me as he drew a knife and got into a fighting stance, followed by me drawing my sword and taking a fighting stance of my own.

Back at where the Hollow attacked a soul reaper that looked like the younger brother of the one that gave me the update ran up to Selena who was looking pleased with herself at the rate of cleanup after such a large hollow.

"Sir" the soul reaper said with a salute until he got the evil eye from Selena, "Err, Mam"

"What is it" sighed Selena as she rubbed her temples, _'these guy's never bring good news,'_

"A large blast of spiritual energy was seen emanating from sector G-7," He reported.

"And where is G-7?" Selena asked still acting like she had a headache.

"The outskirts, where you sent your brother" He reported.

'_Crud what has he gotten himself into now?' _Sighed Selena, "Ok take a small squad a go check it out"

"But mam, are you sure that's idea, considering the recent, err incidents?" the reaper nervously asked.

"Fine, Fine," Selena sighed, "You stay here and help with cleanup. I go check it out"

"Yes Mam!" yelled the soldier as he ran to help clean up.

"Bloody coward," Muttered Selena under her breath _'What has Kumo gotten into?'_

Going back to where I encountered the strange man from the meteor, it had been a good three minutes since we first got into the standoff, we hadn't moved stareing each other in the eye waiting wondering who would break the tension like a knife through, uh, things knives cut through. (hey shut up I just ain't poetic got it) But it wasn't a knife that cut through it, it was a rumble, but a rumble from what? A monster, An Earthquake? Nope, a stomach, his stomach to be precise.

"Err, you wouldn't happen to have some Ramen would you?" asked the kid. (Cue sweatdrop)

"Err, no." I replied. The tension returned.

'_I don't have enough time to fight him,' _Thought the kid as he put his knife away and made a hand sign, roughly crossed shape, _'Shadow clone Ju. . . ugh I can't use my chakra, er, SHADOW CLONE JUSTSU. . . crud nothing' _Then he focused deeper in himself _'hey Fox time for rent, this punk did something with my chakra! Uh Fox? FOX! HEY FOX!'_

Then focusing still deeper his conscious mind left his body and traveled within himself and he found himself in a stone corridor with wires running along the walls, flickering light bulbs, and puddles of water on the ground, it was like the inside of an abandon jail all tinted red, hurrying along a path he knew, he went through identical corridors until he eventually came to a room dominated by a giant cell a cell that contained, nothing.

"Uh, Fox? Fox!?" He nervously said as a rustling sound briefly darted around the room

"Fox!? FOX!? Gr, KYUBI!!!" he yelled out.

"You called?" said a voice from nowhere as a door appeared before him slowly opening bathing him in blinding light.

Meanwhile in the real world something dramatically different was happening, as the door appeared massive energy started being given off by the boy while a ring of orange gaseous fire appeared around the boy while his clothes seemed to slowly melt and reform his headband disappeared and his clothes changed to that of a Soul Reaper uniform except that the arms were orange and had orange triangles starting at his knees and widening until they reached the end of his pants, the symbol from his headband appeared in silver thread over his heart and the swirl pattern reappeared on his back.

"What the Heck did you do?" yelled Selena as she ran up to Kumo with her arm covering her eyes from the intense spiritual energy from the boy that was lighting up the area like daylight.

"I didn't do it, It just happened!" Replied Kumo yelling to make himself heard.

Then a beam of light appeared in the boy's hand stretching until it was around three feet long before dulling revealing it to be a sword with an orange sheath & handle covering, a hilt in the same shape of the symbol that now was over his heart, and a small string tassel on the end.

Then it was over, the last of the Spirit energy was given off, the orange flames died and the boy collapsed, with residual spirit energy still coming off of him in the form of smoke as me and my sister ran to catch him. (Hey would you let someone just collapse? Even someone you think might be an enemy?)

End Chapter 1

Authors notes: Well that was the first chapter, first off this story takes place in the bleach universe but it was getting any reveiws under there so I decided to move it, if you got any questions submit them in reveiws and I'll answer them, so yeah.


	3. Chapter 2

"Name" The Judge said.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said the boy with a sour expression on his face as he sat in front of the judge.

"Occupation?" The Judge asked.

"Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto said proudly, which caused muttering from the crowd all along the lines of "Hidden Leaf Village? Where's that?" "Have you heard of it" "No have you? And what's a Shinobi" Etc. See after dragging the lump from the outskirts of town all the way to the Soul Reaper Headquarters in the outskirts on the OTHER side of town, then I had to shove him into a cell, watch over him until he woke up, and drag him to this stupid court marshal, I swear if I never see him after this it'll be too soon.

"Son," said the judge who looked (and smelled) like a walrus, "do you realize the tremendous power that takes most people years to obtain that you've been handed?"

"I'll show you power" muttered Naruto under his breathe.

"Therefor I sentence you to begin learning how to use that power at the soul reaper academy under the supervision of Kumo Bell (Did he just say my name!?) You must report there tomorrow by noon, court adjourned" finished the judge as he banged his gavel down (He did say my name didn't he)

'_Well might as well go introduce myself' _I thought to myself as I walked up to him "So your name is Naruto huh, Ramen Boy?"

"What don't tell me your Kumo?" yelled Naruto pointing at me, "Why do you keep following me around!?"

"You think I like being stuck with you!" I yelled back, "Because of you I . . ."

After this we continued yelling at each other for several minutes but I won't bore you with the details (plus our rating won't let me) until Selena came up and (painfully) bonked us on our heads.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!" Me and Naruto yelled at the same time while similarly crouching down and grabbing the spot she hit where a bump was rising, then noticing that we both acted in unison we at the same time crossed our arms and looked away from each other with a hmpf.

"Naruto," Selena said sisterly, "We understand what it's like to find yourself in a strange world, how do you think we felt when we first got to the soul society? And Kumo" Selena said evilly as she faced me "Naruto is new to this world so suck up your pride and be nice! Now can we please start over, Ok?" Selena said as she extended her hand toward Naruto. "Hi, I'm Selena Bell"

Naruto's reply to that was simple and swift, he batted her hand away and walked out of the building.

A couple of hours later Naruto was sitting on a rooftop staring at the moon and thinking about what had happened.

"It turns out the afterlife isn't as great as it's hyped up to be." I said solemnly from the other side of the roof, "There are vicious monsters just waiting to pounce on innocent souls preying on the darkest emotions of those souls until they too are twisted into monsters to prey on more souls, this spiral of pain would continue forever if not for Soul Reapers, we send souls of the departed to a Safe haven where the monsters can't prey on them and purify the souls already in the grip of darkness sending them too to there until it is their turn to be reincarnated, Soul Reapers maintain the balance in the world," These are the words the man who raised me and my sister after we came to the soul society, the reason we became soul reapers, a man who spent and gave his life protecting people from the evils in the world."

"Like the third" Naruto muttered under his breathe.

"It is the memory of him and all like him that we fight on, an endless battle, but a battle that must be fought just the same" I continued.

"Fine, Fine, I've heard enough I'll go to this soul reaper academy," Naruto said as he stood up, "On one condition, you treat me to ramen,"

"Sure why not?" I said as I got up an faced him holding out my hand.

Naruto then turned around to face me, with a smirk, "Heh, race ya" he said as he slapped my hand away and started running.

Deep in the forest stood a little girl in a white dress with long black hair, she held a blue jay in her hands semi-transparent like the rest of her body.

"Fly away fly away little birdie" she sung as she pulled out a piece of her hair, "Or you may never fly again,"

With that she stabbed the hair in the side of the blue jay and went into the bird until it was absorbed fully causing the bird's body to twitch until some big and black erupted out of the spot and flapping it's powerful wings heading towards the city while the girl still expressionless letting the bird's limp body fall to the forest floor as she walked into the mist.

"Ah, I ate just enough" said Naruto with a chuckle as he thumped on his newly acquired pot belly.

"Yeah laugh it up ramen boy, do you have any idea how many hollows I had to fight to make that money!?" I said angrily from behind Naruto who gave another laugh as he bounced ahead, _'thirty. . . bowls_. . . _he must. . . have . . . ate . . . half . . . his . . .BODY WEIGHT!!!!" _

Naruto then started to make another smart aleck remark but was cut off as a terrible screech broke through the night sky the likes of which couldn't have been heard since before the ice age.

"What, what was that?" Naruto asked as he looked at the sky his hand on his sword.

"Trouble," I said with my hand on my sword looking around me for where the sound came from, "come on." I finished as we ran towards the direction of the sound.

"Sir!" said the same Soldier who alerted Selena of Naruto's arrival as he ran up to Selena where she was relaxing playing pool in the rec room, "Err I mean Mam!" he corrected himself.

"What?" sighed Selena, _'this guy never brings good news, right, if this is good news then I give him a week of paid vacation"_

"Another anomaly like the one before was spotted in the Greenman's Forest area," he reported.

'_Well I guess he's not getting a vacation anytime soon' _thought Selena as she rubbed her temples "Go tell the other officers, tell them to set up a perimeter around the forest. I'll take my unit and try to intercept the creature, now GO!" yelled Selena as she rushed out of the room her cue still in her hands.

It was the dead of night and he was leaping from tree to tree, looking out on either side of him for a monster that could attack at any time, it brought back memories, it was during the Chunin Exams, he and his teammates Sakura and Sasuke were leaping through the trees of the forest of death following the lead of Kabuto, looking on either side of them for any one of the enemy ninja, man-eating animals, or poisonous plants that where in the forest, but this time his teammates weren't with him and he was following some guy named Kumo Bell who seemed trustworthy enough, but he had thought the same of Kabuto, and they were chasing a monster probably able to rip him limb from limb on a entirely different world, _'If this is a dream I might never sleep again!" _Thought Naruto as they continued jumping through the trees. Finally arriving at their destination.

It was a glade in the middle of the forest with a line of telephone poles tangled up in which was a large featherless beakless bird, it was completely black from the claws of it's powerful talons to it's large muscular wings, which were struggling with the telephone wires, except for it's head which was covered in a white skull-like mask, cumulating with a mouth full of teeth the size of daggers, and to top it off in it's chest where it's heart should have been was a large hole that went through to it's back.

"Just don't stand under it and we should be fine" I said with a nervous chuckle as I half-drew my sword.

"Have you fought one of these things before?" Naruto asked.

"No, but from the size of this thing I'm guessing it's droppings could give a mini-van one baaad headache," I said with another nervous chuckle as I slowly walked towards it.

"What's a mini-van?" Naruto asked as he crept towards it too.

"SOMETHING BIGGER THAN YOU!" I yelled as I drew my sword and rushed at the bird followed by Naruto.

Our valiant charge was stopped short as the hollow broke through the wiring and with a flap of its wings blew us back too.

"What is that thing!" yelled Naruto over the wind it was creating.

"Gar. . .Gar. . .uda" The hollow Garuda strained to roar in answer before dive bombing us.

We barely managed to jump out of the way in time but even so we were hit by Garuda's back draft blowing me and Naruto into opposite trees.

"Okay, that's it," Naruto said with a killing intention in his eyes as he walked forward, "First I find myself in an entirely different world, then I have to go to a stupid trial where people I've never seen in my life decide to send me to a stupid school to help protect their world, and now I get attacked by a giant bird, I've tried to accept it but no more! This ends now BELIEVE IT!" finished Naruto with his voice gradually degrading into a growl as he rushed at Garuda his blade glowing orange and heating the air around it, followed by me feinting left and right Naruto ran up to Garuda then jumped up and slashed Garuda's leg, barely jumping high enough but still making it, causing black blood to flow out of the wound and Garuda to scream and fly higher out of possible reach.

"Fine, if that's how you like it, I always was more of a long-range fighter," I said as I clapped my hands together over the hilt of my sword. "Bakudo number 7 shining wire, Bakudo number 12 guide"

Then my spells complete I threw my sword with a string tying it to my forearm and following the movements of my hand it flew up to Garuda and wrapped the string around its neck before flying back to me grabbing my sword in my left hand I struggled not to be pulled back by Garuda as I grunted "Naruto, GO!"

Naruto, understanding what I meant ran up the strings to Garuda's head, but not fast enough because Garuda with a roar broke loose, Naruto seeing this jumped up at the last moment and slashed Garuda across the chest before falling back down to the forest floor below.

"Hey, your not half bad with that thing." I said to Naruto while Garuda flailed about in pain high above our heads, "Where'd you train in it?"

"No where, this is the first time I used something like this, I don't got a clue about what I'm doing or how I'm doing it" Naruto shrugged.

"_Of Course you don't know what you're doing, you're not doing it"_ Growled a voice from nowhere.

"Who said that?" Naruto asked.

"Who said what?" I asked back.

"Someone said that they were causing me to do all this." Naruto replied.

"Oh, that would be your Zanpakuto" I said, taking a slight break to watch Garuda floundering around.

"Zanpakuto?" Naruto asked.

"Your sword, each soul reaper's Zanpakuto is different, each a manifestation of their owner's spiritual power, and each alive, they're more partner then tool," I explained.

"So this sword is alive?" Naruto mumbled.

"_Yup"_ his Zanpakuto said.

"Wait, I know that voice," Naruto said as he thought back to where he heard it. Then a look of realization came to his face and looking at his Zanpakuto he nearly whispered "Kyubi?"

But it was enough, the energy given off by his blade increased dramatically as Naruto's memories flashed through his mind with extreme clarity Graduating from the academy, the bell test with Kakashi, the battle with Haku, The Chunin exam, Orochimaru's invasion of Konohagakure, and all the other events in his life until it reached this point where two words came to Naruto's lips unbidden.

"KYUBI FLARE!" He yelled out and his blade did just that, releasing an enormous amount of energy it glowed white hot lighting up the surrounding area like daylight, then the Zanpakuto widened and changed, how exactly it changed couldn't be seen until the light had dimmed, reveling it to be the relative shape and size of a European longsword, it had a strange almost organic look to it, the blade-edges were orange, while the rest of the blade was a tan color with strange markings engraved on it, the guard was round with eight fox tails coming out of it four on each side, the center of the guard was a tan circle with a strange seal engraved in it that was glowing red, but soon disappeared as the blade cooled off, finally the handle itself was shaped like a fox tail.

"Whoa, what happened?" Naruto asked as he held it away from him.

"It looks like you achieved the initial release, basically your letting more of the Zanpakuto's true form appear in this world, and basically it acts as an upgrade to your Zanpakuto." I explained.

"So, now I'm stronger than you right?" He said with a smirk.

"Not even close," I replied.

"Face it I got my initial release, you don't that makes me stronger then you" Naruto replied still smug.

"Who say's I don't have my initial release?" I said as I put the handle of my zanpakuto into it's sheathe, then spinning the whole thing over my head as I called out "Taifuu Whistle!"

Then I started spinning it faster until it was just a blur before until it started whistling when I swung it down causing a gust of wind to be blown out from me. My Zanpakuto had changed it was now a doubled bladed sword, the blades of it were shaped like scimitar blades and were facing the opposite way from each other with strange grooves running along the blades, it was completely silver, the guards where shaped like ocarinas and looked playable, finally in the middle of the hilt was a circle separating it into two identical sections.

"I still think mine's better" Naruto commented as he folded his arms

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"Could be," Naruto replied.

"Just tell me when and where," I said smugly.

"_Uh, Kumo, aren't you forgetting something."_ Taifuu said to me.

"_Hey brat, in case you haven't noticed while you two were down here squawking that Hallow has been resting up,"_ Kyubi said to Naruto.

Then in unison we looked up at Garuda who was dive bombing us.

"First to destroy Garuda's mask wins?" I asked.

"Loser treats winner to Ramen," Naruto added.

"Deal" we said in unison before dodging to the side as Garuda pulled up from its dive.

With a yell we charged at Garuda our blades at the ready.

End Chapter 2

Author's note: the two spells Kumo uses were made up by me and as such I own them.


End file.
